


Arcana

by ExordiumNoctis



Series: The Hermit & The Sun [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Foreshadowing, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, suggestive wheedling, tarot cards as foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExordiumNoctis/pseuds/ExordiumNoctis
Summary: Theron/Osiris413 WordsSlight NSFW





	Arcana

The pans of incense hanging from the stone ceiling leave the room in a murky haze of smoke. Theron finds himself lounged across Osiris’ bed, a loose shawl draped about his waist. Sweat glistens off his skin and he can see Osiris watching him with hungry, hawk-like eyes; it sets a fire in his stomach as his nail traces the design on the back of the cards spread out on the blanket between them. He dips his head, blue and gold eyes flickering to meet the gaze through thick lace lashes and he smiles with a hint of mischief before overturning the next card.

“The Lovers.” It’s said with a purr, something lascivious in the tone of it and he studies the photo of a man and a woman intertwined before placing it alongside the others– The Sun and The Magician. It was fitting to Theron that a man like Osiris called up solely the Major Arcana.

“You find interest in this?” Osiris quirks a brow and Theron feels a shiver course through his bones. 

“Pre-Golden Age Warlocks used these to predict their own futures. Perhaps this shows yours?” A smirk and Theron shifts his hips, the silken fabric sliding from his lap and to the floor with a whisper. He reaches for the next card but Osiris closes the distance, dragging him into his arms and sending the cards scattering. 

“Does that mean you are my future?” His nose finds the crook of Theron’s neck and the smaller Warlock dissolves into delighted laughter.

“Perhaps it does.” Theron tangles his legs about Osiris’ waist and drags in a breath at the press of his skin between his thighs. He relishes the way the light bounces off Osiris’ skin, marveling at the way their shadows seem to meld on the wall behind them and he kisses Osiris as if he is oxygen and Theron is suffocating. 

He does not see Osiris’s hand move to the final card, doesn’t hear the singed edges of it drag against the sheet as he turns it. All he feels is Osiris’ grip on his waist and the way his nails suddenly dig into his skin. 

“I *need* you,” He breathes, desperation mixed with heady arousal and Osiris catches his mouth in another kiss before burying him under his weight and Theron knows nothing of the storm raging in Osiris’ mind. 

The final card had been The Tower, and Osiris knew well the hell that would follow with it.


End file.
